


Yata Misaki Nsfw headcanons

by ToraDora



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Loss of Virginity, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraDora/pseuds/ToraDora
Summary: Just some Yata Misaki nsfw headcanons. My ask box on Tumblr is open: https://d0nterra.tumblr.com/, so feel free to send any sfw or nsfw headcanons or scenarios <3
Relationships: Yata Misaki/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Yata Misaki Nsfw headcanons

He shy

I mean, like, you guys have to be together for a looong time before you get to touch the booty.

Not only is he shy, but it’ll be his first time. So if you’re experienced, it’d be best to comfort him and take it slow.  
If you’re both virgins, heaven help you both. I think s/o will need to do their research on this sort of stuff. Misaki would at least try an attempt, but I have a feeling that he’d bolt. 

Of course he loves his s/o very much, so he’d try his best to get through all the nosebleeds while he researches. If s/o is female, it’d be more effort.  
The effort of course will pay off. Although flustered, he’d have more knowledge on this sort of stuff. He probably won’t say it, but the both of you know that he wouldn’t want to hurt you (experienced or not).

I can see him with a lot of stamina. Like, first time, he’s probably not too quick to come. He’ll try his best to always let his s/o come first. It makes him feel good and fuels his ego a little haha. 

Lots of gentle and shy touching. He knows his s/o very well, and they know him. They can see through his brash facade and knows he doesn’t mean to be snippy. He’s just nervous, and if it’s the both of your first times, he’s extra nervous.

He’ll try his best, though. He’s a sweet boy, he just needs to feel at ease. A dark room with the classic candle light might help a lot.

Low-key likes being sweet talked and petted. This boy is a super softy despite being brash.

When the comfort sets in, and both parties are on mutual ground, he’d probably like to start the touching. Very gentle and flustered, but soothing down his ruffled feathers and telling him how good he is helps a lot.

You’re not just any person, you’re his person. I feel like there would be a lot of trust between you before this happens, so he’d be down for you to touch him as well.

Since he’s possessive, I think he loves foreplay. He loves the feel of your hands on him, and he loves to touch and feel you. Probably into mutual biting and leaving marks, as well as creampies.

The coupling would be rather gentle. Although he has a lot of sass and is brash, this is serious. He might make a few remarks, but very lightly in the mist of it. Would probably slip and call you “babe” or “koi”, but he means it. Would love for you to call him those things, as well. 

His favorite position would be in which he could see s/o’s face He wants to know if he’s hurting them or if they feel good. Also, he just loves s/o.

Would shyly appreciate s/o’s body with the eyes of a starving hawk. So glad that it’s him that they chose and it’s him that they’re so open about. 

I don’t see him being rough, unless later in the relationship. Like it has to be talked before hand and agreed by him and s/o, but it’ll be kind of rough. This boy can move falling billboards, he has strength.

He’ll look into aftercare, and will gladly help clean his partner. Of course with some remarks and major blushing. Please don’t tease him too much about it.  
Post aftercare would include a lot of cuddling and snuggling. He’s more of an intimate person once you get past his shell, so he’s probably more into trying to please his partner and liking the foreplay and aftercare more than actual sex.

Don’t get me wrong, he loves the look on your face as your walls tighten and you cum onto him. It’ll be burned within his brain for the rest of his life. He just really likes the post haze and the snuggly warmth of his s/o, better. 

Sex life would be very private. He would forever appreciate it (although not say it ofc) if it was just between you two. Would still be blushy and snippy around his s/o, but wouldn’t be too harsh and s/o would know that he’s softer to them than his friends.

Bonus if Saru is just a snippy but supportive friend. Like, he’ll tease Misaki about it, but isn’t unhealthy about it.


End file.
